


It's Going to be Okay

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen Prompt Bingo, H/C bingo, M/M, Slashorific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wasn't the first man to see Neal cry, but he was the first one who always stayed to make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Going to be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> My third fill for [Slashorific 2016](http://slashorific.livejournal.com/28432.html). Halfway there, lol.

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/dqd1v18xpowg2z2/itsok.png?dl=0)  



End file.
